Negima Magister Negi: The Ryoken Chronicles
by Aaron Shadow
Summary: We all know the original Negima plot and everything but what kind of twist will the story line take when The principal Konoemon Konoe recruits a new character to help Negi to achieve his goal? However this mysterious character has a dark past and motives of his own. What kind of story will this carve out to be? Read it to find out
1. The New Arrival

**Hey guys, this is my first story but please don't go easy on me. Review please. I want to know your opinion on my first take at fanfiction. The character I have introduced is my creation and I hope you like it. After Reading all those Naruto-Negima crossovers I decided that instead of Naruto I'll be introducing a new chracter which might arouse the reader's interest on his past. Enough of my blabbering, enjoy!**

**Negi: Hey wait just a minute! Just what do you think about yourself! You don't own me!  
**

**Me: Right, I almost forgot.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Negima and any of its characters. Oh but I do own Ryoken Kayazura. There! Happy Negi?  
**

**Negi: I'm satisfied. Go on  
**

**Ryoken: And you had to mention me didn't you?  
**

**Me: I was excited. Sorry.  
**

**Ryoken: Whatever! Go on with the story  
**

Ryoken sighed and looked at the paper. He had been appointed as an assistant homeroom teacher at a school called Mahora Girls Academy. He was really reluctant to teach there but he had only obliged because of the man that appointed him agreed to help him in his mission. He gazed out of the train window and observed the trees falling behind. He looked at all the girls in a certain type of school uniform.

The train had come to a halt and Ryoken silently stepped out. He walked towards the station exit with a map in his hand

" Hmm... I seem to be lost. Oh Damn it!" cursed Ryoken. He looked around. He was new in Tokyo and the streets were no where close to familiar. He walked towards a lady and asked for directions. She gladly gave them and soon he was standing in front of a gate.

"Well, here goes everything" said Ryoken stepping inside. The nonchalant chatter and the joyous looks on the students who were walking to the school brought the ghost of a smile to Ryoken's lips.

"Life can be hard. I wish I had enjoyed my childhood like these guys had" he sighed to himself. He had chanced to gaze upon a particularly strange sight. A small redhead boy about 10 years was walking with a orange haired girl who looked like a middle scool student both walking right infront of them. The little boy particularly stood out of the crowd because of his easily distinguishable dress out of all the uniforms that the others wore.

"What a cute pair of siblings" said Ryoken having slight bitterness in his voice. The girl heard him and turned to face him and shouted at him agitatedly "Listen mister, this brat is not my brother and neither am I his sister!"

Just then a blonde haired girl popped out from behind and shouted "Asuna! How dare you call Negi-Sensei a brat!"

'Sensei?' thought Ryoken confused 'This kid is a teacher?'

"Shut it Ayaka! Your just a pedophile!" shouted the girl who was called Asuna

"At least I don't have stupid fetishes about older men" Shouted back the one that was called Ayaka.

The argument was turning ugly. Ryoken flinched because it was actually his fault that the argument started. He silently slipped away before anyone noticed.

He walked upto the Principals door and was about to knock when he stopped himself. He had to make a polite entry. So Ryoken kicked the door and shouted "Hey old geyser I am here just as you asked."

His face turned red when he noticed that the Principal was not alone. There was a brown haired girl (probably High school) and another green haired woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirties were also there.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I might as well come later" apologized Ryoken. He was about to go when the Principal called him

"Hohoho...It seems you haven't changed despite all these years. Come on in it's fine." Ryoken hesitated but still stepped in.

"Oh and this is my grand-daughter Konoka. By the way she is currently single and if you are interested..." The girl pulled a pink mallet out of thin air and suddenly gave him a whack on his head interrupting the principal and warning him not to finish the sentence

"Grand-dad, how many times have I told you not to embarrass me in front of strangers" she said still smiling. He then asked her to go to her class

'Note to self- Never piss off seemingly innocent looking girls or you might get whacked on the head with a pink mallet' he declared in his mind. "She is a bit scary" said Ryoken.

"Oh she is only like that sometimes. Most of the time she is a very kind and timid girl. Back to business Shizuna here will lead you to your classroom. Remember your job is not only to teach the class but also to prevent any harm from befalling on them."

"You know the primary reason why I agreed to do this job in the first place don't you?" asked Ryoken giving a stern look to the Principal

"Yes, I am completely aware. I believe it will be easier to acchieve your goal here because of some reasons you will soon find out. Now Shizuna, if you please?"

"Yes sir" nodded the green haired lady "Follow me young man" she said leading him out of the office and through the corridors. He was following her until he spotted a man he knew very well

"Good Morning Takamichi-san" he said bowing to a middle aged man who was walking by them

"Ah Ryoken. I knew you were arriving but I didn't know when. Please forgive me for not picking you up at the station" said Takamichi smiling warmly

"No need to apologise sir. I'm just glad that I had the chance to meet you after so may years." replied Ryoken Shizuna was suprised. The way Ryoken behaved to the Principal and the polite manner in which he addressed Takamichi were like the opposite natures of Fire and Ice.

Takamichi had decided to accompany him to the class where Ryoken was suppossed to teach. They stopped infront of a class room which had a board '3-A'

"This is where you will be teaching" said Takamichi knocking on the door and then opening it.

"Could I borrow some of your time Negi- sensei" he asked stepping inside. Ryoken waited outside the door. That name 'Negi'. It sure sounded familiar to him.

"Sure Takahata-sensei" came the reply that sounded suprisingly high pitched for a man.

"Girls' let me introduce to you your new assistant teacher for English. He will also serve as a P.E. teacher for you guys until we find a better one" said Takamichi leaving the class and signalling Ryoken to get in with a thumbs up sign. Ryoken nervously stepped in.

"Yo" said Ryoken putting a hand up. The class started excitedly chattering as soon as they saw Takamichi go out of sight. Ryoken glanced towards the teacher who was teaching before Takamichi had interrupted. Ryoken had to supress a smile as he noticed that it was that kid or according to recent discoveries a dwarf from what Ryoken concluded. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by girls. A certain redhead whipped out a a cassette

"Hi I am Kazumi Asakura the class reporter for 3-A would you mind answering a few questions"

"Um.. No" he replied nervously due to the sudden ambush

"Ok. The First Question your name please."

"I forgot... I mean Ryoken Kayazura" stammered Ryoken

"Secondly How old are you?"she egged

"Well..about 16 years"

"Lastly, Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No..." he replied nervously. He could have sworn he saw a dangerous gleam in all their eyes.

"Ok Kazumi, that's enough. Don't scare him off on the first day" said Negi stopping them and redirecting them back to their seats. Ryoken silently whispered a word of thanks to which Negi replied-"No Problem"

"Oh great. As if it weren't bad enough with one brat only. Now another comes" cursed Asuna to herself

"What can we do my lady. It seems that you are fated to be taught by brats for the rest of your life" remarked Ryoken cooly. Asuna first was suprised then was embarrassed that the new teacher had heard her.

Ryoken sat in a chair placed in the corner of the class and he took a quick glance through the class. It was going to be a bumpy year ahead...

**Well, that was the first Chapter. I have a rough draft in my mind and will adjust it according to suggestions received from you guys. Do forgive me if it takes time to update the story but do not lose hope, I will update as soon as possible**


	2. Adjusting To The New Conditions

**I was kinda depressed to see only one review but that one reviewer managed to encourage me to continue. Thanks ****raging akuma d****. You really encouraged me. This time please I want more reviews.**

**Ryoken: blah blah blah.. Get on with it already idiot**

**Disclaimer: Negi: Oh and this idiot doesn't own me. Not even an ounce.**

**Me: Thanks Negi and so continuing**

The bell rang indicating lunch time. All the students made their way out of the room. Negi too gathered his books and went too. This seemed like a perfect chance for Ryoken to get to know his colleague better.

Ryoken and Negi sat near the garden and talked. Ryoken learned a lot about Negi who practically did most of the talking. First of all he now had confirmed that Negi was a kid a not a dwarf. Secondly, he told Negi that he knew he was a mage.

**[Ryoken(violently laughing Aw man, you should have seen his priceless expression.(silly imitation of Negi)'OH NO! I'm going to be turned into an ermine!'(imitation ends). Damn, where is a camera when you need one?**

**Negi(blushes in embarrassment):Hey, How was I suppossed to know that you were a mage too**

**Me:Guys! I'm trying to tell a story here!**

**Both: Sorry!]**

Thank you. Now where was I? Right. Secondly he told Negi that he knew he was a mage. Negi then excused himself saying he had to find Asuna then have his lunch. Ryoken didn't feel hungry so he decided to skip lunch. He just slept on the grass and felt the urge to continue until someone interrupted him.

"Aw man, its break time lemme sleep" grogged Ryoken still having his eyes closed

"Um Ryoken-san... The principal wants to see you. It seems your package has arrived." said the calm voice of Shizuna. Ryoken jerked up

"Thanks Shizuna. Oh and please omit the 'san' thingy. It makes me feel old" replied Ryoken. She smiled as he lazily walked towards the Principal.

Ryoken gathered the courtesy of knocking before kicking the door open.

"Looks like my suitcase arrived old man" he said unwrapping the brown packing paper on a rather large package.

"Hohoho.. It still puzzles me Why you had it posted when you could have brought with you on the train with you."

"I wanted to believe me, I wanted to. Those idiotic security officers didn't allow me to take my blades with me so I speedposted my suitcase here and maintained a schedule such that it will arrive on the day that I will."

"So that explains why you came empty handed" said the principal.

"Now about where I am going to live. Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"About that... Yes well it seems you might have to stay in the girls dorm for a few days. When you find an apartment you can shift there." Ryoken just standing there open-mouthed.

"Uh... close your mouth kid unless you are acting like a venus flytrap"

"And you trust me with them? I mean I could do anything perverted with them."

"I trust you completely. Besides knowing you, even if you see a woman in undergarments then you would panic and shout out loud 'Holy Shit of a Chimera'"

"Oh yeah we will see. And don't blame me if students come complaining about a very hardcore pervert terrorising them." exclaimed Ryoken arrogantly

"Yeah yeah we'll see. Now choose which room you'll be in. Don't worry you'll get used to it like Negi."

"Negi lives in the girls dorm? Then I'm living with him"

"As you wish but.."

"No 'buts'. I'm living with him" interrupted Ryoken

"Ok. But no changing on the last minute. Its the room to second last room to the left on the second floor. Here is a note. Hand it over to Negi or his room-mates. They will understand." he said handing him a note. Ryoken took his suitcase and walked to the second floor to his 'new' room.

In truth Ryoken found it very discomforting to live in a girls dorm and gave an excuse of his non-existent pervertedness to live somewhere else. The idea of living with Negi seemed like no problem since Negi and he had started to become nice friends after their small chat. Relieved that he didn't have to share his room with girls Ryoken cooly walked to the room the Principal mentioned and knocked on it.

For one thing he didn't expect a girl to open the door. It was not just any girl but that loudmouth orange haired baka from Negi's class.

"Oh sensei, what is the matter?" she asked in a 'what the hell are you doing here with a suitcase in your hand you good for nothing brat' kind of tone.

"This is Negi's room isn't it?" Ryoken asked desperately hoping it wasn't.

"Yes, yes it is" she replied in a 'so what the hell do you want' tone.

**[Negi: Oh and do mind if she uses a 'get out of my sight before I clobber you so hard you ****wouldn't be able to feel your skin' tone then if you value your life hide in the darkest corners of Earth where she can't find you**

**Me: Negi! I AM TRYING TO TELL A STORY HERE!**

**Negi: Oh No! You are using a 'oh you'd wish you were never born sonny boy'**** tone. I'd better run!**

**Negi runs as fast as he can to escape me**

**Me(clears throat) as I was saying...]**

'NOOOOOOOO!' shouted in his mind. Ryoken bent his head down and gave her the note.

"What! Another annoying brat! What does that old man think he can do!" gritted Asuna through clenched teeth. "Just get in" she added crying anime tears

"Now listen here missy. I don't like this as much as you do either. If it weren't for Negi I wouldn't even have chosen this room" Ryoken declared. Asuna gave a glare that silenced Ryoken and had him hiding under one of the bunk-beds present in the room.

-000000-

After another round of evening classes he ran back to his room. The other members (Konoka and Negi) of the room however welcomed him warmly.

"Yay! Isn't it cool Ryoken-san? We both are room-mates!" yelled Negi in excitement.

"It is so nice of you to choose to temporarily settle in our room sensei" said Konoka politely

"Gee, thanks for the hearty welcome guys. I hope I am a burden to you guys" said Ryoken rubbing the back of his head

"Oh you are more than just a burden! You are annoying too!" replied Asuna as she struggled to complete a small english assignment

"Asuna! Thats not nice!" piped Konoka "Please forgive her sensei. She just doesn't want more people in this room"

"Ah no problem. I'll sleep on the couch" informed Ryoken

"Hungry sensei?" asked Konoka

"No" answered Ryoken quickly not wanting to trouble her. Just then his stomach growled suggesting otherwise. Konoka giggled while Ryoken rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

I'll go and get some food" she said as she walked into the kitchen. They all ate while Ryoken practically gobbled his food. He mentally told himself never to skip lunch anymore.

"Wow Kono-chan. This food is delicious." said between mouthfuls of food

"I'm glad you liked it" she replied giving him a warm smile. Before he could register Ryoken was already on the couch falling in deep sleep.

"aww.. he is so cute when he is asleep" she remarked as she covered him with a bedsheet and ruffling his black locks

The next morning Ryoken woke up and drowsily made his way towards the bathroom.

"Um.. Ryoken-san Asuna is changing. I wouldn't do that if I were you" warned Negi

"Whud?" asked Ryoken still in a state of semi-conscious ness flinging the bathroom door open

-000000-

Far away in Alaska near a mountaineering team was just about to scale the peak of Mt. Mckinley.

"We've almost made it team! Keep climbing but don't make too much noise or else it will start an avalanche." the captain told his team to keep themin their high spirits 'I have a bad feeling we are going to face one' he thought to himself

Just then a loud voice rang in the clearing saying "HOLY SHIT OF A CHIMERA!"

"Dang! I knew this was gonna happen!" cursed the captain to himself as he watched an avalanche begin to form

-000000-

Later that day in Mahora.

"Ryoken-san the Principal says he has a visitor for you" said Shizuna "What are those red handmarks on your cheek Ryoken-san?"

"Oh, n-nothing" said Ryoken flinching remembering the morning's incident "A visitor for me?"

He followed Shizuna who then led him into the office

"You! What are you doing here?" Shouted Ryoken both in shock and anger as he saw the visitor...

**Ok so that was the second chapter and ****I hoped you liked it. Did you like the cliffhanger *insert evil laugh* now moving on *clears throat* the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Thanks once again ****raging akuma d****. Please Review. Be it positive r negative I want to know your opinion**


	3. Sorry Guys

Hey guys,

Sorry for the humongous delay and the horrendous previous chapter...

I had planned a total rewrite for the story and to say I had progressed well isnt any understatement (I believe 6 chapters is a slow but steady progression). To say in short, I got news for ya people

Bad News : Ryoken and his past is to much of a black shade and it doesn't suit the story and scenario of Negima which is comparitively lighter and a little bit perverted (my apologies to all Negima Fans but you gotta accept it someday). So this story is officialy discontined

Good News: For all those who loved Ryoken, I am gonna insert him in Fairytail in a story called

Fairytail: The Ryoken Saga  . And to all his fans, you haven't seen the real extent of his powers. This time he will be portrayed better. This is a promise from me. Though it might take some time, You can hope for a mass release i. e. 10 chaps at once or so after 6 months

I am also gonna work on a Percy Jackson Fanfic which is still untitled and yes, it too will focus on an OC. I just love creating OCs, consider it my weakness.

Till we meet again

Signing Out,

Aaron Shadow


End file.
